degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dom Perino
' Dom Perino' is a social studies teacher at Degrassi Community School. Dom is a short-tempered teacher, who takes his subject seriously. Despite his assertiveness, Dom cares about his students, disliking when they aren't learning to their full potential. In the later seasons, he comes back and is more sympathetic to his students. Mr. Perino is a recurring character who has appeared since season 2. He is portrayed by Tom Melissis. Character History Season 2 In Relax, he praises Liberty's essay, and says she always accomplishes what she sets out do. Season 3 In Accidents Will Happen (2), Mr. Perino is explaining a class project for the 1950s. Liberty asks if they have to have partners, and he says yes. He pairs Liberty and Sean together, to which J.T. is relieved. Sean and Liberty aren't very excited to be working together. In I Want Candy, Emma briefly asks him if Mr. Simpson is in the teachers' lounge. He replies with a no. Then, he breaks up a fight between Alex and Emma, telling them to simmer down. Season 4 In Secret (1), Emma is about ready to leave his classroom when the bell rings. He stops her and asks if she'd like to see a graph of her participation grade. He uses his arm to show that it has gone down a lot. Mr. Perino then tells Emma that he knows she's been through a lot since the shooting, but she needs to focus. Later, J.T. and Liberty are arguing about the play in his classroom. Emma decides to prove to them that she is the perfect part for the star, and she gets the role. In Secret (2), Mr. Perino has a guest speaker in his classroom. She is teaching about sexually transmitted diseases. She tells the class that there has been a mini outbreak of gonnorrhea at Degrassi. Manny says "Gonnorrhea?!" and everyone turns around. The guest speaker continues by telling the class about symptoms and prevention. Season 6 In Crazy Little Thing Called Love, he bullies and threatens Danny and Derek. Though he apologizes to Derek, he knows he's just trying to stay out of trouble with Mr. Simpson. Derek tells Mr. Simpson about what Mr. Perino's been doing to them, and Dom is told to take a break.' ' Season 9 In Heart Like Mine (1), Marco is student teaching for his class. He is seen watching him while he teaches. He also confronts him about letting Holly J. and Declan have extra time to turn their projects in. Season 10 In You Don't Know My Name (1), he is teaching about the Victorian Era while Alli tries to talk to Drew about going to the dance. He interrupts her and puts a crown on her head. He then walks away, still teaching and Alli continues talking to Drew. Later in the episode, Alli turns in Drew's essay for him. Mr. Perino asks if it was plagiarized or if someone did it for him. Alli admits to it, and Mr. Perino gives Drew a zero. In My Body Is A Cage (1), he tells his class they are going to work on an ancient lost city project. Anya walks in and he tells her she is tardy. Mr. Perino partners Anya with Holly J. and Sav. Holly J. and Sav are nervous because they are trying to keep their relationship a secret. Later in the hallway, Dave tells him he watched an old film that Mr. Perino talked about in class. Connor tells Dave that he's a teacher's pet afterwards. In Purple Pills (2), Fiona and Holly J. are taking an exam. In the middle of the exam, Fiona turns in her work. He tells her that there is still 30 minutes on the clock. She says "It's okay, I'm tired." and walks toward a table, unsteadily. She climbs up on the table, lies down and falls asleep. He asks "What are you doing?" and Holly J. asks if she can check on her. Holly J. tries to wake up Fiona, but gives up and tells him "I think she's sleeping." Mr. Perino tells the class to continue their work. In The Way We Get By (1), Mr. Perino tells his senior class that papers are due tomorrow for 20% of their grade. When he is done talking, Riley turns around and asks Zane if he wants to come over, but Zane wants to go to an art show. In Hide and Seek (1), Mr. Perino is showing grade tens the letters they wrote and buried for themselves in grade seven. Season 11 I n Lose Yourself (1), Jenna returns to Degrassi. He teaches the class about modern history, such as the internet. Jenna appears to be very excited about this. Dave turns to Jenna and tries to hint that she is having a breast leakage. Jenna covers it up with a book and tells Mr. Perino she needs to pump. Mr. Perino tells Jenna that she can do what she needs to do, but not to do it in the classroom. Jenna doesn't want to miss anything, but Mr. Perino insists on her to take a hall pass. When Jenna walks out the door, Mr. Perino continues his lesson. Perino, Tom Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teacher Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Minor Character Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Adults